Raw Emotion
by Mob Princess
Summary: Oneshot. No summary, cause no hints :) Clauson!


Raw Emotion

His lips grazed her. It was the slightest touch, but not yet a kiss. "No Sonny. No…" She spoke quickly, pushing his chest away with her slender hands.

"Claudia-" There was a hurt in his voice and confusion in his eyes. He opened his arms out as if they could magically gather information. She looked to the ground, gritted her teeth then bit her lip, forcing herself to smile. Her raven hair swished back and forth as she shook her head furiously.

"Sonny, we can't do this. Not after our past. You should hate me and I should hate you. That's how it has to be. Hell, you should be fighting for your Bensonhurst slut or taking care of your incubator Ava inside. Not pining over me." She paused and looked up at him. At the man that destroyed her walls that took her so long to build. At the man the wrecked her life and acted like everything was her fault, even when half of it was his. When he wouldn't give in, she retorted "I got your son Michael shot for crying out loud! I cheated on you with your brother! Hate me, Sonny! Hate me! Just hate me so I can move on with my life with Nikolas or whoever floats my way!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes. Sonny Corinthos was the only person that had ever made her shed a tear. The only person who had even seen raw emotion from her.

The mob princess leaned on the rail of the terrace, almost as if she planned to jump. To escape from his talons that contained her heart—a heart she did not ever care to see or experience again. His hand gently grabbed right above her elbow, but she swatted him away. "Sonny, please let us go. There is nothing but disgust between us."

"If that were true Claudia…if we still hated one another…would we be standing here, face to face? One of us would be dead." Sonny paused to let her digest the comments. "Olivia understands me. Carly understands me. Hell, even Brenda fucking Barrett understands me. But nobody understands the other me. The business part of me. Or the messed up part of me. They think they get the concept of bipolar disorder, but they don't. They all fear me. But you Claudia, you don't. You're like a ringleader in a cage with a hungry lion. It doesn't even phase you."

She snaps around, grimace on her face. "If it didn't phase me!...why do I get weak around you? I'm just like the other women in your life Sonny Corinthos. Actually, I'm worse. I do not better you in any way. I only bring you down and only ruin my Zacchara name. Now..just—" Claudia pushes past him and puts her hands on the door handles to the house, but pauses for a second.

"You pausing tells me that all you just said is a lie. Claudia," Sonny grabs her arm and swings her to face him, then places his hands around her elbows and leans to close to her, so much that her back is completely into the glass doors. "Claudia, we really do belong together. We don't just deserve one another. We can make this work."

"Say….say we did agree to make this work…where do we go from here?" Fast paced, just like how Sonny remembered her. He leaned in closer, grazing her lips like he did early, but this time begging for approval. "Claudia…I swear…this time will be different. We will go into this for the right reasons. On my children's lives." His words pierced her. His breath made her face itch, but she ignored it. The seconds lasted forever to her as Sonny leaned into her cold lips. They still tasted similar to ripe tomatoes to her. Probably from all the homemade spaghetti he eats. "Let me take you upstairs. Stay with me tonight Claudia." The dark statured man kissed her forehead, trying to sweeten his way into romance with her.

Claudia glanced away, unsure of how to respond; unsure if she even wanted to lie with him tonight. To expose her body to him again. Or to even feel such magnitude of emotion with him ever again. But like always, she was unable to say no, but also unable to say yes. And Claudia knew Sonny knew he was pressuring her, but nothing stopped the mob boss from getting what he wanted. Deep down inside her though, she wanted him as well. Even if it never worked out, she wanted to feel his sensatiable touch on her pale skin again.

Claudia subconsciously found her hand gripped to the door handle, and leaned into it, opening the doors and falling inside. But Sonny, the knight in faded army, caught her with his two strong arms and pulled her into his warm embrace. Corinthos picked up the tiny woman, cradling her in his arms and carried her across the threshold.

Ava sat on the couch, gawking at the two with a horribly disgusted look on her face. As words left her mouth, the Zacchara woman quickly shot her a bird and Sonny chuckled at his "incubator," as Claudia called her. The blond followed the two all the way up the stairs and around the corner with her eyes glued to them and her mouth wide open in disbelief. "I may have killed Connie, but she shot his son. How is that any better?" Ava spoke to no one.

It was two in the morning when Claudia finally awoke. She shunned herself for falling asleep in his arms a few hours ago. Letting her guard down to him was always her downfall. Earlier however, she had slipped him rohypnol into his drink, guaranteeing her chances. Tonight was the night she had her escape. The night she experienced raw power again.

"Sonny, I do love you. And I do believe you when you say you would have tried with me for all the right reasons." She slides a shirt and gloves on while grabbing a small object from her jean pocket off the floor and straddles his unconscious body. "But you see, there is no way I can ever return to the true Claudia Zacchara with you still in the picture."

As if she had deleted a file from a computer, emotion had left her body. Little had Sonny known, but since her "death," Claudia had become a true psychopath. Absolutely unable to feel emotion, except when she was with him. She had hoped that Dexter Morgan were a real person. Him and herself would have been a true match made in hell.

The small object flipped open in her hands, revealing a short, but extremely sharp knife. "Sorry Sonny Corinthos. But this is the way it has to be." The blade found a strong tendon in his neck and slowly sliced perfectly from one side to the other until it found his artery. Blushed began to seep out and occasionally spurt unto her blank face. Claudia had killed the only man she ever loved besides Johnny.

"I guess you could say that I am finishing something I started a long time ago." The dark woman got off his dying body and reached into her purse and pulled out a thing of dark red lipstick. She slowly applied it to her firm lips while holding her hair up with another hand. "See Sonny, when your son Michael 'whacked' me, he merely put me in a coma. Which is ironic. But still, he helped me. I am incapable of experiencing empathy. Except with you. Every time the doctors would put me through vigorous tests, they would mention you and I would begin to show emotion. And I can't have any of that. Not when I am so close to being the perfect mob boss."

The 'vixenella' sat beside his torso. Sonny had approximately two minutes to live before he completely bled out. No, this wasn't the perfect crime. But she had nothing to lose and a escape plan. Claudia Zacchara leaned over, smothering her hand and chest in blood, and laid a small, simple kiss unto his chilling lips. "Goodbye..Sonny. Tell our little monster I love him." She stood and took in her surroundings, shed the shirt and took a plain white shirt in his closet, grabbed her clothes, and headed downstairs with nothing but that shirt and underwear on.

"Still awake my love?" Her raspy voice echoed through the living room.

"Is it over? Is he-?" Claudia smirked, trying to seem empathic toward her lover.

"Yes, Ava. Did you do what you were supposed to do?" Ava nodded. While Claudia was whisking Sonny away into heaven, Ava slyly shot up every guard with strong doses of rohypnol.

"Well babe, let's blow this joint. Literally and figuratively." The dark headed woman reached into her purse once again and pulled out a long fat one, lit it up, and breathed in the mellowing herb. When the smoke escaped her mouth, she proceeded to hand the blunt to her lover Ava Jerome, but was given a nasty look of a enraged pregnant woman.

"Claudia Antonia…you know—" The Zacchara merely groped the woman's posterior and led her out the living room door, then out the front door.

"Don't look back Ava. That life with him his behind both of us. Now we can truly be happy."

**A/N- Well guys, I'm BACK! I know it's been a long time and I have so many unfinished fanfictions. But I'll be honest, consider all of them discontinued. I'll try to start updating. And I am sorry that I cut yall short of a sex scene (cause let's admit it, I always give a sex scene). Love yall! ~Charity 'Churt'. You're living, breathing, Mob Princess (only on ) Leave a like and let me know what yall think too.**


End file.
